Voiceless Screaming
by KamiBara
Summary: A songfic to X Japan's Voiceless Screaming. Kamui has a very odd dream. *spoilers* *shounen-ai* *death* Ahem don't ask me what was I smoking when I wrote it.


Is there anyone there? **Voiceless Screaming, By KamiBara**

Warnings: AU (Somewhat), Spoilers?, Character Death, shounen ai, angst, twistedness 

A/N: I've been wanting to read some good fanfics, and since I haven't found any, I decided to write a little X story, all thanks to my Friend Starya and her sister who are on a X/TB kick. ::hits head:: Starya also helped me with some of the details. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these puppets they belong to CLAMP. And this song, Voiceless Screaming, belong to the Gods of X Japan 

**Voiceless Screaming, By KamiBara**

Kamui looked up at the angelic blonde. Her face was so innocent, so pure. Her heart was jubilant, full of love. Love for him. 

_I'm drowning in sadness_   
_ Falling far behind_   
_ I feel there is just no way out_   
_ Is there anyone there? Where am I?>>_

I was lost. I was lonely. I had come to Tokyo because of my mother's death. Here in Tokyo, I reunited with Kotori. The girl who I had once told that I would be her bride. Do you still want me to be your bride, Kotori? Do you want a bride who will bring you nothing but sadness? My love for you will do nothing but hurt you, my groom. I'm lost in the maze of my heart and mind. My soul entangled with lost fortune. 

_Insanity and loneliness_   
_ Tear my painful heart_   
_ Broken heart keeps on going to beat>>_   


Kotori pulled the covers over Kamui's exhausted body. Sleep, she commanded with a smirk. She put her hand over his eyes, when she took it away his eyes were closed. His sorrows bading him only in his sleep. 

_But it never stops bleeding>>_

My dear bride, what sorrows lace your heart? You used to look so peaceful when you slept. Now something torments your dreams. Tell me, my sweet love. Please tell me your thoughts. If only you knew how much my heart aches for you. Please tell me your heart aches in the same way.(A/N: I'm trying not to choke myself right now.)   
Remember, sweet Kamui, remember when you, onii-san, and myself used to play on the steps of the shrine? We were happy. Are we still happy, Sweet Kamui? 

_I've been waiting for love to come_   
_ Someone who wants to touch me inside_   
_ Memories of my yesterdays>>_

**_Dreamstate_**

Kamui feels a tug at his shoulder, he looks down and sees young Kotori smiling up at him. Do you want to fly with me, she asks. 

[Scene Change(in Dream)] 

Kamui sees Kotori whistling along with a little bird. Laughing and Giggling. The bird wants to know if you are a Dragon. Are you a dragon, she asked . Kamui shook his head. No.No.NO! He put his hands to his head. I don't want to be a dragon! I will not be a Dragon! You're funny Kamui-chan!, Kotori giggled. 

[Scene Change(in Dream)] 

Kamui started to walk down the aisle . Why was everyone staring at him. Why was he wearing this red veil. And this dress. Wedding, he heard someone say. Wedding?! Still preceding down the aisle, he stops as someone takes his left arm. Leading him down the aisle. A name comes in his head. Subaru? Who the hell is Subaru? He looks at the man. One of his eyes is bandaged. 

_Careless words and deeds_   
_ Masquerade of love_   
_ Gotta find my way outta here_

_ I was blinded be dark desire_   
_ Over time I've been through it all_   
_ I'm crying my share of tears>>_

He kept walking. This Subaru man handed Kamui to another man. Kamui couldn't tell who it was through the veil.   
We are gathered here today, said a voice. Kotori's voice?! Kamui whipped of his crimson veil. He was standing next to Fuuma at a wedding altar. Giving the ceremony was Kotori dressed as a priest, yet was tied to a cross. Fuuma's best man was a scantily dressed woman. Kamui looked over to his side his maid of honor turned out to be Hinoto. Kamui's head started to ache. What was going on. I now pronounce you, man and wife, said Kotori. 

_What can I do_   
_ Will I make it through_   
_ I must be true to myself_

_ Voiceless Screaming_   
_ Calling to me inside of my heart_   
_ Voiceless Screaming_   
_ Now is the time I got to speak out>>_

Fuuma leaned in for the kiss. His lips grazed Kamui's. Kamui felt his own body move closer to Fuuma's. His lips doing much more then grazing. What am I doing. I love Kotori. I LOVE KOTORI. Even so he was reaching his arms around Fuuma trying to hold him tighter. It was if he wanted Fuuma. Did he? There was this dull ache in his chest. He couldn't possibly. Could he? Was this--this love? 

Fuuma ended the kiss. Taking a few steps back, he smiled seductively. He reached his hand out to his Best Man, which happened to be a woman. The Best Woman put the hilt of the twin sword of Kamui's into Fuuma's palm. Fuuma put his other hand to Kamui's cheek. For My Sweet Bride, he whispered. He turned to the crucified Kotori. 

Sayonara, Little Bird... 

He raised the sword so it was level with Kotori's heart. Then he thrust it into her body. She started convulsing. Then died. Fuuma took the sword out then put it to her neck. In one swipe he decapitated her. Taking her bodiless head he walked to Kamui. 

_Voice of faith I'm starting to realize_   
_ Now my eyes can see_   
_ I have gone so far_   
_ I'm feeling breath of life_

_ And I'm looking for love to reach_   
_ Someone I want to touch deep inside_   
_ Light shines on my sight of doubt_   
_ Don't be afraid_   
_ Move forward one step_   
_ Willing mind is what I have found at last>>_

For my love. He handed Kamui, Kotori's head. Kamui took it. He knelt down hugging it tightly. Kotori. I can't love you. I can't be your bride. Gomen ne. The blood from her severed neck ran down Kamui's dress. No stains were made. Kamui's dress was that of the colour of blood. 

[Scene Change] 

Kamui awoke screaming Gomen ne. Kotori ran to his bedside. Kamui sat up and pulled Kotori's head to his chest. Gomen ne. Gomen ne. Gomen ne. Gomen ne. 

_Voiceless Screaming_   
_ Calling to me inside of my heart_   
_ Voiceless Screaming_   
_ Now is the time I got to speak out_

_ Voiceless Screaming_   
_ Calling to me inside of my heart_   
_ Knockin' on my soul's door_   
_ I belive in myself and trust what I do>>_

[Scene Change(Aftermath of the Finally Battle with Fuuma] 

Kamui held Fuuma's head rocking back and forth. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Kamui looked at the blood red dawn. He held Fuuma's head tighter as he stood up. He walked to the edge of Tokyo Tower. 

Yes, Kotori. I'll fly with you. 

Still clutching Fuuma's head, he jumped. 

_Voiceless Screaming_   
_ Pain of the past still hurts me inside_

_ Knockin' on my soul's door_   
_ I climb the stairs that lead me to_   
_ Heaven>>_

**_~*owari*~_**

_________________________________________________________   
That was my first attempt at an X fanfiction. That was also my first attempt at angst. Please do not kill me. I'll try and improve. 

Copyrighted X characters belong to CLAMP and other people.   
Copyrighted Voiceless Screaming belongs to X Japan and other people.   
  


_Keep Circulating The Fics_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
